In a conventional wireless-control toy racer with a wireless set, there has been proposed and used a type containing a nickel-cadmium battery as a control power for a receiver and a driving motor, as well as for a steering mechanism.
In other words, such type of the toy racer consumes a highest amount of power for the driving motor. Thus, if the power source for the driving motor is commonly used for the receiver and for control of the steering mechanism, decrease in a capacity of the battery due to its continuous discharge may lead to inability of normal operation of the receiver and the steering mechanism. For this reason, the toy racer utilizing usual dry cells must replace the depleted cells frequently and uneconomically.
On the other hand, there has also been known a type in which a power source for the control system (such as the receiver and others) is arranged independently and separately from a power source for the driving motor.
In this case, however, depletion of the power sources can not be correctly and conveniently discriminated from each other.
In view of the foregoing, a rechargeable battery has been utilized for the power source of the driving motor and the control system. The toy racer containing such battery, however, requires a separate power source for recharging the battery. In this case, an AC adaptor to be connected to a commercial power source may not be utilized outdoors. Thus, it is inconvenient to prepare a power source containing a rechargeable battery.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a wireless-control toy racer containing a battery and provided with a recharging terminal therefor, in which a wireless transmitter is provided with a corresponding recharging terminal to be connected to said former recharging terminal of the battery and in which the power source contained in the wireless transmitter is used for a recharging power source, thereby to conveniently and economically recharge the battery for the toy racer.